Dance
by T1gerCat
Summary: A little bit of cooking, a little bit of dancing. Just a normal evening in a couple's life... Or not?


Dance

Hannibal was standing behind a counter, knife in hand, carving up Gideon for dinner. Alana was at the sink, washing lettuce and a cabbage and preparing the salad.

The under-counter stereo played a smooth jazz CD. Alana moved slowly, her hips swaying to the music beneath her skirt. Something in the simplicity of it stopped Hannibal causing him to put the knife down. He stood there watching her dance under the amber cone of the sink light. He pursed his lips, wondering what she was thinking. Was she dancing in a memory or a fantasy? Was he there with her? Was she thinking about someone else?

These last two questions concerned him more than he expected. Alana was his, he loved Alana.

He had known that he wanted to be near her when she mocked one of his lectures. He knew he had wanted her in his life when Miriam 'went missing' and Alana went to his house and immediately hid in his arms feeling guilty about the trainee being taken and thought she should have been with her.

He knew he had wanted her in his bed after their first time together and he knew he had to keep her with him when he saw the hunger in Will's eyes when he looked at her during their dinner the previous night. It wasn't the erotic hunger, it was the predator hunger.

They had known each other for almost ten years. They were together for two months and he knew he wanted a more permanent relationship with her. He meant what he said when he was teaching her how to play the Theremin. They had gone for so long in their friendship without ever touching but he was attuned to her.

It was that fine tuning, formed without his permission that made him stare as she smiled and blushed when caught dancing as the salad was put in a large wooden bowl. Hips still swaying she took the salad and popped it in the fridge and then biting her plump bottom lip danced her way to him and took him by the hand.

"Hello"

She told him, pulling him in the empty space in the middle of all the counters, putting his arms around her loosely.

"Dance with me?"

"Dinner..."

"You just carved the steaks, they need to marinade"

She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Please Hannibal"

He smiled at her shaking his head

"Fine, but don't stop dancing."

Hannibal felt her smile on his chest and enjoyed the warmth and ease of her body. He felt her hips move slowly to the music once again, felt the rustle of her skirt against his pants. His embrace tightened, drawing her closer. Her dark hair brushed his lips and nose and he breathed deeply taking in her scent.

"Do you remember New Orleans?"

He asked her nuzzling the top of her head.

"Yes."

Alana smiled at the memory. She had been his student for a year and his mentee for a month when he was invited to speak at a conference. He took her with him (and that's what sparked the rumors for an affair between them) and that was the first time they had danced.

Actually Hannibal had gotten drunk like a skunk and she was supporting him and his giggles to his room when he had heard jazz tunes and had dragged her to a dance floor. He had held her close like this and ignited her crush on him. She had thought he hadn't remembered because he never mentioned it again.

Now she looked at him. Closeness like this mattered. Standing on her toes, her breasts pressed against his chest as she kissed him softly on the cheek. In return Hannibal sought her lips with his. She tasted sweet, her breath warm within his mouth. Their tongues teased each other's tongues.

They danced and kissed and stroked each other until long after the CD stopped. Hannibal felt the warm stain of tears on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

He whispered, stroking her long dark hair.

"Very,"

She said, her fingers tickled the hair at the back of his neck, then grinned

"Remind me to never introduce you to my grandmother"

Hannibal's brows twisted together

"She loves dancing and she will monopolize you"

Alana entrusted causing him to laugh loudly and squeeze her closer. Regrettably they returned to their places to continue cooking. Within minutes Alana was engrossed in making the perfect garlic vinaigrette and Hannibal smirked. He stopped behind her as he walked to fire up the grille, kissed her and used her distraction to slip something onto her finger.

Something he had taken out of the family vault days ago and he had been too chicken to hand it to her. He did so now. As her attention was on him and their kiss, the ring with the princess cut diamond slid on to her finger and he slipped away letting her discover it.

She did and favorite him with a silently panicking look.

"Hannibal..."

"Yes?"

The organ in his chest had developed wings and was flapping them wildly.

"I haven't heard my question yet"

Alana smirked playing hard to get. He tightened his eyes at her angelic expression

"Marry me?"

At his earnest expression Alana pursed her lips, tilted her head to the side and then replied

"No"

The smile froze on Hannibal's lips and then he walked to her, heartbroken yet furious

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Grabbing her by the arm he turned her around roughly only to be greeted by laughter

"Silly boy, how could I ever say 'no'?"

Hannibal's fury subsided realizing he'd been played. He lifted her in the air, letting her legs wrap around his hips, as her lips met with his. Their lips got reacquainted for a minute before he pulled back

"To make sure, this is a 'yes' right?"

"Loud and clear 'yes'"

Hannibal whirled them around enjoying Alana's laughter. Only the smell of the burning steaks stopped them and Alana spared a look at the grill behind them

"Pizza?"

"Only because I love you"

Blindly Hannibal turned the gas off and carried his fiancé to his... No, their bedroom to sample on dessert until dinner was ordered and arrived.


End file.
